


George

by Dinosaur_872



Series: Angst [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur_872/pseuds/Dinosaur_872
Summary: "George, baby," Dream's voices wavered as he knelt down to his lover, "Its ok, you're ok, ok? You're going to be ok, love. George, stay with me, baby, please."The knight silently sobbed as he cradled his king. Blood spilled out of George's wound, furiously oozing on the grass.Staining it crimson red.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094618
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	George

“George, baby,” Dream’s voice wavered as he knelt down to his lover, “It’s ok, you’re ok, ok? You’re going to be ok, love. George, stay with me, baby. Please,” The knight silently sobbed as he cradled his king. Blood spilled out of George’s wound, furiously oozing on the grass. Staining it crimson red. 

Others surrounded the two, weapons out, ready to kill the king and knight. But they paused, watching as Dream desperately tried to stop the bleeding. They’ve never seen this side of Dream. 

So desperate to save something. 

Instead of killing, he was saving. 

“D-Dream,” George gasped out, moving his right hand to his wound, “I’m sorry.” Dream sobbed louder, shaking his head as he put pressure on the wound. 

“Clay,” 

“Shut up, George.” Dream gritted his teeth, his hands stained red. Others paled at the sight of their once-friends blood, “You’re going to make it. You’re going to make it. I’ll make sure of it.” 

George weakly smiled as he stared at Dream. Love and Compassion feeling his eyes. He slowly brushed his hand against Dream’s mask. 

Dream turned to him, his hands shaking as he deathly gripped George’s hand. Bloodstained their hands but they didn’t mind. 

“It’s ok, love.” George smiled, slowly taking the mask off Dream’s face. 

Everyone around them held their breath as Dream’s mask fell on the grass with a thump. Tubbo stared at Dream in horror, his hands shaking as he covered his mouth, tears in his eyes. 

“You’re beautiful,” George smiled but it soon faded as he gasped in pain. Blood oozed out of his mouth, dripping down his chin. Dream cursed. 

“No, no, no, George, baby,” Dream cradled his partner’s body, “You’re ok. You’re ok.”

Niki looked away, dropping her weapon as she sobbed. Fundy hugged her, looking at his past lover, watching as the blonde talked to George in a soft yet desperate voice. Knowing that it was never him that Dream loved.

“I can see Sapnap. I see him, Clay.” Dream broke. 

He sobbed, his wails piercing everyone’s heart.

A scream tore from his throat, pure desperation and rage in his voice. It sent chills. 

George laid limp in his arms, his face is relaxed and pale. Beautiful even after death. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Technoblade winced at the blonde’s scream, looking away. He could handle deaths but this was different. 

This was the death of somebody he knew well. 

George was his friend. 

Brother

But now he was dead in the hands of him. 

“Clay!” Tubbo screamed, rushing forward. Everyone’s attention snapped to the blonde. 

There stood Dream, holding George’s king sword, aiming it at his chest. Blood covered his green hoodie and weapons. Blood splattered on his face. 

But that wasn’t what was the most haunting. It was his face. 

His mask was off, showing his hollow eyes. His face was bloody and he was pale, yet he still smiled. 

A small defeated smile on his lips. 

“Toby,” Tommy stared at his friend’s horror expression. Phil held the boy back. Tubbo screamed and protested, desperately trying to get to Dream. A hand reached out to Dream. 

“CLAY!” His shriek echoed in the sky, bringing another smile to the blonde’s face. 

“Toby, you’ve grown up a lot. I’m proud of you.” Tubbo sobbed, “Mom and Dad would be so proud of you, ya know.” Everyone’s eyes widened as the clues clicked in. 

Dream was Tubbo’s brother. 

Technoblade dropped his weapon, breathing hard as he realized why Dream hated him so much. Dream watched his little brother get executed in front of him. Dream watched him kill Tubbo.

For once in his life, Technoblade cried. 

“Tell Drista I said Hi.” Dream smiled, plummeting the diamond sword into his chest. He dropped to his knees then fell forward.

His blood covered the earth’s ground. 

Bad screamed, falling to his knees as he wailed. He grabbed his hair, sobbing as he stared at all his best friend’s bodies. George and Dream layed next to each other, the blonde’s hand on top of George’s. Sapnap’s body cradled by Karl, his throat sliced open. 

The world was silent that day.


End file.
